dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Cyborg
}} Background Although Victor Stone's scientist parents encouraged Victor to pursue academic interests, he found athletic activity far more to his taste. During an experiment, Victor's mother accidentally unleashed a creature from another dimension that killed her instantly and badly wounded Victor. While his wife died, Victor's father managed to save his son by grafting cybernetic parts to Victor's organs and computerizing synthetic nerve bases to his spine. Now half organic and half molybdenum steel, Victor felt alienated from being no longer able to compete on the athletic field due to his body. However, after meeting and becoming a member of the Titans, Victor has found like-minded teens in similar situations to himself and seeks to guide them away from the alienation he himself once felt. Alternate Future Cyborg was firing at other villains before Batman informed him to fire on the shield. When Black Adam shouted "SHAZAM" killing Green Lantern and The Flash, creating a massive explosion killing him with Batman crushed and hurt. Combat Statistics *Cyborg (Bounty) *Cyborg (MPD 8th Precinct Metropolis Science Police HQ) *Cyborg (A Shadow of Hell) *Cyborg (Knightsdome Arena) *Controlled Cyborg Involvement *Cyborg is one of the iconic heroes who fight the Anti-Monitor and his minions in the Attack of the Anti-Monitor anniversary event. *''Controlled Cyborg'' is one of the possible bosses for the Starro: Invasion! alert in the Deluge episode. *In Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, Cyborg's ascension into the Justice League kicks off the story, as the team decides to use the new metahumans to see who gets to replace him. Heroes *Cyborg is the first Titan you must face while attempting to free Raven from Trigon's corruption. After defeating him he aids you in fighting Starfire, Nightwing and Donna Troy. The Titans then split up, and Cyborg accompanies you until you meet Zatanna. *Cyborg must be talked to start the mission Five Deadly Sins. *Cyborg must be talked to in the Gotham Wastelands for the Envy daily missions. *In Trigon's Prison, Cyborg may assist in combating distressed spirits in the upper levels of the catacombs. Villains *Cyborg is the third titan you fight while attempting to enter Raven's Soul self. He arrives after you free the captured Demons, and defeat the associated science police. *Cyborg is a bounty for villains and one of the hardest out of the Teen Titan bounties, appearing on the grounds of the S.T.A.R. Labs (building). *Cyborg appears randomly as an opponent in the Police Station Tier 3 Duo. *Cyborg a random speed force traveler during the Family Reunion operation. *Starfire, Beast Boy, Superboy, Wonder Girl and Cyborg will appear to assist Raven's Good Soul Projection in the Gotham Wastelands if it comes under attack from New Villains. *Cyborg is a possible boss in the Knightsdome Arena. Associated Equipment * Cybernetic Costume Style * Bionic Costume Style * Cyborg's Cybernetic Cannon Trivia *Cyborg first appeared in DC Comics Presents #26 (October 1980). *Cyborg is voiced by Alexander Brandon. *Cyborg's bionic and cybernetic components are made from the near-invulnerable metal known as promethium. Gallery File:cyborg_by_chuckdee.jpg|Concept artwork File:BLUR_DCUO_Cyborg_Concept_v2.jpg|Future Cyborg Concept Art File:Cyborg.jpg|Future Cyborg Render File:CharModelCyborg.png|'Character Model' File:Screen3.png|Cyborg in the Alternate Future File:Possesed Cyborg.JPG|Possesed Cyborg File:Cyborgatk.jpg File:ComicHeroesVillainsAtk.jpg CyborgCom.png Cyborg Gallery Page See also *Teen Titans External links * Wikipedia * }} DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Cyborg Category:Male Category:Gadgets powers Category:Wanted Characters Category:Tech